


Someone Else's Dream

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Held Down, Insomnia, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fantasies" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

It wasn’t often that Max could not sleep. Some nights sleep was an escape, a much needed break from the world. At others, it was merely a necessity, a thing that could not be avoided after a long tiring day, either on her back or using her brain, sometimes both. But tonight it eluded her. Tonight she was more awake that she had been in a long time. And she blamed Anne for that.

Smiling to herself, she thought of Anne. She remembered how she had looked that morning, her head bowed between Max’s legs as she tasted a woman for the first time. How uncertain she’d been and then how proud, like a phoenix burned and reborn.

Groaning, Max rolled over onto her back. In this heat, it was her that was burning, her skin and mind aflame with all the better ways she could be spending the night. The thin sheet grazed lightly over her nipples and she pushed it away, stroking over them herself, squeezing her tit like Anne would, possessively but with gentle fingertips. Her other hand she used to tease the hair above her cunt, mirroring Anne’s fascination with it, even though her own was much brighter. Slipping her fingers between her lips, she stroked hard over her clit, her Anne liked to make her come quickly, as though she had something to prove by it. 

Reaching up to throw the pillow aside, she rested her head on the hard mattress, fantasising how Anne would pin her down on it when they started, make her arch up and beg for release of all kinds. Stroking faster over her clit, desperation starting to flood her senses, she cried out for Anne, even though there were many leagues between them this night. She cried out for God, although neither of them were believers and blasphemed on a nightly basis. At last, she cried out silently as she came, her voice stopped in her throat as she pretended Anne held it, stroking the most tender spot, making it all the more intense.

When she came back down, she expected sleep to take her but it did not. Instead she sat quietly, pretending to hear the sea and feel the rocking of the ship. Distantly, she remembered one of the girls telling her once that if you could not sleep, it meant you were awake in someone else’s dream.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
